


An Excessively Sentimental Holiday

by felixnavidad_02



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because it's Valentine's Day, the softest fluff that i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixnavidad_02/pseuds/felixnavidad_02
Summary: As Merlin walked into the flat, he found candles on practically every surface in the opening room. Genuine candles. He wasn't sure how many candles he and Harry owned before, but he was pretty certain it wasn't this many.





	An Excessively Sentimental Holiday

As Merlin walked into the flat, he found candles on practically every surface in the opening room. Genuine candles. He wasn't sure how many candles he and Harry owned before, but he was pretty certain it wasn't this many.  
  
A dozen roses sat in a crystal vase, three lit candles surrounding the display. Propped against the vase was a card with "Hamish" written on it in calligraphy. He smiled. The reason for all of this hadn't escaped Merlin. Valentine's Day was an excessively sentimental holiday, if it could even be called one, but then again, Harry was an excessively sentimental man.  
  
"So, what's all this, then?" Merlin's voice rang out purposefully quietly as he entered the living room where Harry was currently reading a book, not wanting to disturb the peaceful air.  
  
"Valentine's, a day of love, _amore mio_. It's impossible that you didn't notice it." Harry closed the book and set it on a side table.  
  
Merlin sat down on the couch beside his partner. "We usually go less all-out."  
  
"It's been three years, Hamish," Harry said. "I'm only trying to make up for that fact."  
  
"It's appreciated, love." Merlin pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead. "It's been too long."  
  
Harry exhaled. "Oh, fuck it. Merlin, do you want to get married?" His heart seemed to stop beating for a moment.  
  
"If we've proven anything over the past two decades, Harry, it's that we don't need it to be official to show we're in love."  
  
"Is that a no?" Harry said, actual anxiety creeping into his voice. "As I recall, the only reason we aren't is because it wasn't exactly legal. And I'd rather like it to be official, now that it is."  
  
"Oh, it's not a no, _mo chridhe_. I would love to marry you, I just want to know you're sure. Because if you're not absolutely certain, it's not necessary."  
  
"Darling, we've been together for twenty-three years now. I'm more sure of this than anything."  
  
Merlin pulled Harry even closer, bridging the gap that barely existed in the first place. His pounding heart calmed instantly as his lips found Harry's, a long known home in his touch. Harry melted, returning the kiss, his soft lips calmly creating a contrast to Merlin's own slightly chapped and scarred ones. The kiss could have gone on for an eternity, and to Merlin, it certainly did. An eternity in just a few moments.  
  
Harry's eye fluttered open. "You're going to have to use precise language, Hamish. Yes or no, will you marry me?"  
  
Merlin chuckled and beamed at him. "Yes, Harry. I will marry you."  
  
Harry lit up immediately at this. "Lovely! Forget this ever happened. I'll propose again soon, with a ring. Properly, next time." That all really wasn't necessary to Merlin, he didn't need the whole nine yards, but he'd take the delayed yet overstated declaration of love if it was Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> "Amore mio" is Italian for "my love", and "mo chridhe" is Scottish Gaelic for "my heart". Or so says All-Mighty Google. All hail Google. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, readers. :)


End file.
